


Love Marks

by ooihcnoiwlerh



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Agron, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooihcnoiwlerh/pseuds/ooihcnoiwlerh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. They are men marked both by warfare and by one another's affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Marks

Quite often it is Agron who fills Nasir with his cock, and where once Nasir resented the jokes and implications from rebels who thought his manhood impugned for bedding a larger, older, stronger man, he finds he cares less and less. Agron is an enthusiastic and giving lover, one with the strength and energy to dominate and the knowledge that this does not make him superior, nor does it mean Nasir is any less of a man for it.

Oftentimes Agron is dominant in their bed, kissing, sucking, caressing, fucking, and Nasir loves every moment of his ministrations.

Sometimes, however, Nasir wants to tease and provoke and take control, control that Agron gladly surrenders. They both know he is putty in Nasir's hands, and Nasir is quite the capable lover himself.

He has Agron on his back as he slides his body down, brings his face between powerful thighs and nudges them apart before biting and sucking at the sensitive skin that he soothes with strokes of his tongue before taking Agron's long, thick shaft into his mouth, bringing him to full hardness with lips and tongue. When he pulls off, Nasir murmurs, "I would be inside of you tonight." His face is still between Agron's legs and his hair brushing against the larger man's balls and inner thighs, but Agron hears him plainly. "Yes," is the only reply Agron can manage before Nasir parts Agron's thighs further and sweeps his tongue in broad strokes over Agron's asshole before pushing his tongue into tight-oh so fucking tight-entrance and causing Agron to curse and thread his fingers in his lover's hair.

Nasir senses Agron shift his weight and looks up, confused until he sees the vial of oil they keep beside their bed in Agron's near-shaking hands as he presents it to him. "Not yet," Nasir admonishes playfully, but takes the bottle all the same and covers two fingers with it, presses inside, twists and searches and finds that spot within Agron that heightens his pleasure. Agron arches his back, elicits what sounds between a moan and a whimper. His eyes close, he bites down on his lip and arches into the welcome intrusion. Nasir pumps his fingers in and out a few more times, bringing his mouth to Agron's cock and balls until his lover curses in native tongue.

"You are ready?" Nasir asks. Agron groans slightly and nods. Nasir grins and slicks up his own cock, re-corks the vial and sets it beside before bringing his hands under the backs of Agron's powerful thighs to allow easier passage for himself, leans over him and watches his expression as he takes cock in hand and guides it inside of Agron.

Green eyes that had reopened now squeeze shut as Nasir's cock pushes into warmth and tightness that makes him moan and shudder for the seconds--eons, lifetimes--that he keeps still in order to allow Agron time to adjust, he who winced slightly and let out a sharp, " _Ah!_ " when Nasir breached him.  Now he grips Nasir by the back of the head and pulls him down for a kiss.

"I am neither virgin nor fragile wraith," Agron mutters against his lips.  "Do not hold back."

Nasir tries to be gentle all the same, at least at first, as he rolls his hips, giving Agron a couple of minutes before filling his ass entirely.  Agron grows impatient, grips the cheeks of Nasir's ass to urge him on.  Nasir is grateful for the permission and encouragement.  The appearance and feel of Agron's huge, powerful body open and vulnerable for him, thick limbs wrapped around him, is intoxicating.  His thrusts become rougher as he plants his hands on either side of Agron's head for stability and fucks him in a slow, deliberate rhythm and almost sharp movements.  Agron lets his head fall back, moans but still kneads Nasir's ass and flanks, grips him close and rocks his own hips up to meet his movements.

For a while, this continues, and Nasir delights in every grunt and moan he elicits from Agron, and buries his own against the crux of sweating neck.  Soon, Agron's lips are against his ear, voice rough. 

"I would ride you," Agron says. 

It is a very lucky thing that Nasir does not come at that moment.  Instead, he replies, "I would let you."  Agron immediately flips their positions, laying Nasir down on his back and laying his hands over Nasir's chest as he takes lover's full length inside of him, fucks himself on Nasir's cock in merciless rhythm, and Nasir tosses his head back and moans.  This is fucking paradise.  Agron is shining with sweat, and the moisture highlights every muscle on his body as the light from the nearby candle highlights his chest, shoulders and stomach.  The muscles in his thighs clench and spasm and he rides Nasir's cock fast and hard.

Nasir cups Agron's hips, brings one of his hands around to squeeze firm, round ass and follows Agron's movements that have Agron both wincing and moaning and growling from the pleasure of it.  Nasir's fingertips are pressing into his flesh tightly.  Agron will be bruised later.  Had Nasir longer nails, he would have drawn blood.  He is holding on, wanting desparately not to come, not yet, for he would preserve the sensation of his cock pounding into slick, tight crevice, Agron's thighs straddling his waist--oh fuck the gods, Agron spreads them out further.  He knows Nasir loves the sight. 

Nasir tries to reclaim a little dominance, and jerks his hips up in fast bursts, brings Agron's body down on his, watches Agron groan and bow his head forward, take his hands from Nasir's chest and plant them on either side of his head.  Agron must feel at least a little pain, his expression gives it away though he refuses to allow himself any mercy.  His cock bounces, thick and throbbing hard between them.  Nasir would reach for it, bring Agron to completion before he meets his own end, but with a final buck of his hips comes so hard he has to shut his eyes, elicits a loud cry as he spurts inside of Agron.

Agron shudders and bows his head, takes a moment after the realization that Nasir has come inside of him, and with not anger but desparate need wraps his hand around his cock and pumps himself in fast strokes, his knuckles almost white.

"No." 

Agron looks back up, confused and frustrated as Nasir stills his hand.  Nasir would regain a little control.  He would kiss and suck off the man who he has just fucked and in whom he has found release.  "You will come with my lips around your cock or you will not come at all."

Big words, but Agron's eyes widen.  He slides off of Nasir's softening cock and lays back.

Nasir returns once more between Agron's legs and lifts the larger man's hips, cupping his ass as he takes Agron's cock into his mouth, leaves no quarter and swallows down as much of Agron's member as he can before he comes beautifully, body spent and moans falling from soft red lips. 

Agron has said that Nasir is the most beautiful man he has ever seen, but he possesses his own sort of beauty, one that is rugged and when willfully giving trust and control somehow even more powerful.  Agron will be sore later, will bear evidence of Nasir's ministrations on his ass, hips, and thighs come morning.  The thought makes Nasir smile as they fall together to sleep in the same way they always do: Agron bringing his chest to Nasir's back, the bridge of his nose against the crown of Nasir's head and his arm wrapped around him. 

Agron and Nasir both are scarred men; they bear evidence of lives fraught with danger and injury that shall remain for the remainder of their days.  Love marks tend to heal quickly.

And so they must be replaced by new ones.


End file.
